


Keith Tops?

by kashmir



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Keith have a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keith Tops?

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on [](http://sideshowkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**sideshowkat**](http://sideshowkat.livejournal.com/).Seriously. Blame Kat. LOL

Keith isn't sure how he got here. Well, he knows how he physically got to this room at the Camelot. But how in the hell did he end up fucking the person who stole his job and continually taunts him about it?

Keith shakes his head and tries not to think. At all. Tries to focus only on the tightness he's buried in, the sleek skin sliding against his and the burn deep in his gut. He can hear Don whimpering his name and it makes him go ten times harder inside of him.

Keith bares his teeth in a feral grin and bends down, latching onto the straining tendons in Don's neck. He yelps Keith's name and arches, coming suddenly. Keith sucks harder and bucks hard... Once, twice... Coming with a deep moan, slumping down onto the panting man beneath him.

Yeah. He's not sure how the hell he ended up here. But he's not sure if he wants to go back after all.


End file.
